


Kinda hard to forget

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: Collections of prompts I found on Tumblr.Chap 1: Coffee shop AUChap 2: Fantasy Youtube gamersChap 3: Manager/Musician
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Tealeaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I work as a barista in a coffee shop you frequent and I tried to make a leaf design on your coffee but it ended being a dick instead" AU (@dailyau, @radiosingurname)
> 
> https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/180449611235/i-work-as-a-barista-in-a-coffee-shop-you-frequent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their dad is one Sir Taliesin J.
> 
> Edit 2/3/2020 I AM SLEEPY BUT I SAW THAT, WHY DID I LET THAT SLIP WTF ITS THE FIRST PART
> 
> Edit 2/23/2021 wassup, hopefully no more wrong spellings and it makes more sense

When Caleb Widogast has a crush, he crushes hard. Ever since Jester hired him as her second hand in her coffee shop, there had been this purple tiefling that frequents the shop.

  
"Oh my god, Caleb! He's hot as fuck!" Nott exclaimed when he showed her a stolen picture of the tiefling in question.

It was a slow hour in the shop and Nott had dropped by to get her daily dose of caffeine. Jester was spending her day-off at her mother's. 

Nott grinned up at her best friend, "Do you know hat his name is?"

Caleb looked up from his phone, daunted. 

He knew the tiefling was part of some performing arts group. He was also friends with this amazon of a woman (who always ordered a frappuccino with extra whip cream). The tiefling had splendid fashion sense from jumpers to thigh-high boots. He had such an open and amicable presence that he had even charmed Caleb, and that one time Jester, into giving him free pasteries. He was everything Caleb didn't have the guts to be.

Then as if by the twist of fate, Pretty Tiefling© entered the cafe.

Nott squeaked and dropped from sitting on the service table to sitting by the bar-like setup with the high stools. She sat as near as she could to Caleb. Caleb placed his phone back in the pocket of his apron.

The Pretty Tiefling had had a deep frown on his hadsome face as he was typing furiously on his phone. He did all three things: texting, walking to the counter, and looking so pretty - so flawlessly.

Caleb lowkey noted his OOTD. A multicolored sweater and a pair of black cullotes. Vintage, Caleb digs it.

Caleb cringed at himself.

Nott saw this and pointed it out, "Why? What's up?" She whispered.

Caleb placed a hand on his hip and made a vague gesture with his other hand over his face. "My brain just spoke to me in Beau language."

Nott giggled at that. 

Then the Pretty Tiefling greeted Caleb with a dazzling smile, erasing the fact that he was stern not ten seconds ago, "A salted caramel latte today, darling."

Caleb nodded, reciting the order over and over again, as if the Pretty Tiefling wasn't a regular customer who regularly ordered the same drink. 

Just as Caleb started on the coffee, the tiefling pressed his phone to his ear and said, "Yeah, Tealeaf here." He said with a somber tone.

Caleb now had a name to write for all the doodles he made.

  
The next time he sees Mr Tealeaf again, he had another tall friend with him. A firbolg with a pink faux mohawk. 

"Ooh they look like an interesting couple." Jester mused as she passed behind Caleb, bustling around to fill the glass case with fresh pasteries.

There was a strange pang that strung a chord in his chest. It was ugly and odd, and Caleb had never felt anything like it. He didn't like it. Oh how he wished Nott was here to tell him what this feeling was.

Tiefling and firbolg had taken a seat, a direct eyeline to where Caleb was standing. 

Then the firbolg stood up, making a beeline towards Caleb. Or maybe the cashier. He knew either one of those things were correct.

Caleb diverted his eyes to looking down at his feet, then remembered he had a rug in his hand then wiped the service table.

"Hi."

Caleb looked up, indifferent. But internally frightened. "Hello?"

The firbolg squinted his eyes at him, "Hello, Mister..." he kept quiet for a second, just staring at Caleb's chest, then lit up, "Mr Caleb."

Caleb let out a breath he didn't know he kept, "How may I help you, Mister?" He asked expectantly.

"Clay, Caduceus Clay." The firbolg replied happily. He flipped his neon pink hair to his other shoulder, "Listen, Mr Caleb," he whispered, "my brother over there," Caduceus turned to point at the Pretty Tiefling, "He's been pining over you for sometime and I have decided that I must take some action. You know, make the first step for him."

Caleb blinked at how odd this was. He nodded, looking back at the tiefling who had finished typing on his phone and was now looking out the shop window.

The redhead nodded, looking at Caduceus. Then a gear clicked into place in Caleb's brain. "You're brothers?!"

  
Caduceus had gone off to order for the two of them, for Molly a salted caramel latte and himself some iced tea. Molly honestly didn't know how good their ice teas were so his firbolg brother would have to find out for the two of them. Caduceus had wondered where he had been having coffee as Molly had announced he had been banned from the local Skcubrats when he slept with the manager. Well it was a self-excommunication as he didn't exactly like seeing his one night stands so frequently.

And when Molly found this cute little shop, he knew it was a godssend.

He found out that the owner, Jester, was his race-sister. There weren't much tiefling-owned establishments in this city. So when he was acquainted with Jester, he told all his friends to support the shop. Plus points to the cute redhead barista who probably had anxiety but still served people their coffee. Molly wanted to hug him. He was just so cute. His name was Caleb, Molly read from his nametag that one time.

His phone rang again. He took it and saw Yasha's text. 

Gustav, their manager, had decided to have a raincheck on their group dinner. Everyone else were so mad at him for this. They told Gustav that it was so unfair, specially it was an anniversary celebration of when Molly and Yasha joined them. 

He replied to Yasha's text with a frown emoji. Yasha then sent him a pic of photograph, the a group picture of their group the first day they both joined. Molly wondered if Caleb liked the circus?

Molly had not put too much thought when Caduceus had not come back to their table for some time.

Well maybe since their schedule was cleared for the day, Caduceaus, Yasha and Molly could finally watch and make a recipe from _Cooking with Taako_. Hmm, does Caleb cook?

Molly had been too preoccupied with his thoughts that he barely processed a quiet presence beside him, an arm extended to place a cup of salted caramel latte to his left.

Then the presence left before he could thank them. 

He looked up to take a sip of his latte when he saw the crude excuse of coffee art on the top.

"Uhm, excuse me!" He exclaimed as he stood up, taking the cup with him as he scowled down at it. "Jester, hey, what the fuck--"

He saw that Jester was not by the cashier, instead it was the doe-eyed scruffy-looking redhead. Caleb.

Molly noticed Jester was to the side, having a conversation with Caduceus. Molly then turned back to the barista in front of him.

"You made this?" he asked softly, a small smile on his face. He did sound a tiny bit upset, since he truly was upset but not at the coffee, and certainly not at Caleb.

Caleb had the serving tray cover his mouth as he started, "I-I'm sorry, I don't really make coffee art, or any kind of art. And your brother said that you do, so I wanted to do something nice because you've been coming here for sometime and I really look forward to it and--"

Molly's smile turned to a toothy grin, to which Caleb blushed even more, "Hey, I'm Mollymauk."

The guy heaved a scandalized sounding, "I know," and lowered the tray to his chest.

"And what's your name, darling?" He was just doing this for brevity sake. He knew what Caleb's name was.

"Caleb."

"Well, Mr Caleb, if it isn't any bother, would you grant me the pleasure of having dinner with me?"

Caleb smiled.


	2. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We met over an online video game and our comms have been sexually charged for months now. We've just met in person and you're so much hotter than I thought" AU (@dailyau, @stressedpressedanddepressed)
> 
> https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/189553172632/we-met-over-an-online-video-game-and-our-comms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has sexual content in it. Skip to "Three months ago", after the next linebreak. Then next sex scene Is the next linebreak, or '"Great stream guys until the end. 
> 
> Are the sex scenes needed or the plot of this chap? I dont think so.
> 
> Editted: 2/3/2020 i decided that the YT name i gave molly which was MaukPeacock is utter crap and a mouthful, so we'll be changing that to Maukery after that epic rap battle bc aesthetics man. And i had to make an action to not cringe evrytime i think about the prev name
> 
> Edit: 2/23/2021 spellings and grammar and linebreak the sex scenes, also I made Fantasy YouTube into FYoutube, also I found that the chaps are very fantasyrace conscious, is bc thats my understanding of DnD then

* * *

Present day

  
_"O-oh my godss..." Caleb whimpered, eyes shut tight, neck drenched in sweat, "A-ah," his hand made touch of the back of the head where horn and head connected and grabbed. "A-ah Mollymauk!"_

_He panted as he looked down at the purple tiefling under the desk._

_Mollymauk grinned up at him, strands of purple hair sticking to his forehead, cum strewn over his face down to his chin. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Caleb's thigh and then bit the expanse of skin, making the man's leg tense. "How did we ever get to this place, Mr Caleb?"_

_Caleb opened his mouth to reply, only to be pulled down to the edge of the chair and yelp as he felt hot tiefling tongue probing his asshole. His hands grabbed the edge of his computer table and let himself loose._

_How ever did they get here indeed._

* * *

_Three months ago_

  
It was Caleb's birthday.

As customary on one's birthday, his friends got him gifts.

Nott, being his best friend, got him a Steam code for a video game that wasn't suppose to be out in the market yet for a month. 

"How--?" He barely formed a sentence, then Nott replied.

"It's a secret for me to revel on and a game for you to enjoy." She told him, mischief in her eyes as she took a swig of beer, "And the game devs said they'd love to have you play it on your channel."

So he loaded it up on his computer and hit record.

He was a faceless FYouTube gamer who had steady views of a under a million. He wasn't anything like _Maukery_ who had a religious fanbase and had frequent compilations of him cursing in Infernal and memes of twelve year olds learning Infernal curses from him. An 8-bit peacock feather was his icon, which he had said he made to the likeness of the architecture of his Minecraft farm.

Caleb dreamt of the day he could collab with _Maukery._ Nobody had collabed with the gamer until he uploaded a dream collab with _Yeahsha_. 

The only collab that Caleb had in his channel was with Beauregard, when they played a co-op shooting game which ended up being his most viewed video because of how they simply won the campaign by sheer luck. Caleb even received a Play Button most views in one day, which he gave to Beau for her birthday. Beau was the only other person he trusted to collab with online. 

He looked down at his phone, at the clock. It's late. 

On his monitor, a purple pixel avatar approached Caleb's own orange one.

_Ceapock says: 'Enjoying THe game? :)'_

Caleb yawned, he needed to sleep, it was his turn to make breakfast tomorrow. But he could do one quest if this person sent an invite.

_NottCaleb says 'Super'_

_Ceapock says 'Either ur miss small green or shes a mutual friend'_

_NottCaleb says 'You know Dollface?'_

He wasnt going to proactively namedrop Nott if ever this person was someone shady. (He wrote an additional 'T' before while making his username because 'NotCaleb' had been taken, years later he meets a real person called 'Nott'.)

_Ceapock says: 'Yea! Vv close friend. So ur the bday boy shes been talking abt'_

_NottCaleb says: 'Are you a game dev?'_

_Ceapock says: 'Early access'_

_Ceapock says: 'Wanna do a quicky?'_

Caleb honestly laughed at that.

_NottCaleb says 'sure'_

It was a month of online co-op campaigns. Sometimes Beauregard would join, sometimes _Ceapock's_ friend _Maukfan01_ would join.

"Nott, tell Caleb he should be sleeping early before dawn, not on dawn." Fjord said, eyeing Caleb eat his breakfast at 3pm.

Nott simply drank her coffee and staring at her best friend, "He could cover up his eye bags with a little bit of makeup."

Beau laughed at that. Caleb only smiled because Beau's laugh was always contagious. Then the human girl added, "Nah Fjord, its because he's met his ' _Internet lover_ '." 

The three of them spent the rest of the morning teasing Caleb and making smoochy faces at him as much as they can before he went back to his room to sleep.

  
_Ceapock says:_ 'U _got a_ _mic?'_

_NottCaleb_ says: ' _Yeah_?'

_Ceapock_ says: ' _Is it ok if we use that instead?'_

Caleb felt his face heat up. It was as if he was reading Tusk Love again. He really wasn't into talking to people over the internet. But bonding with _Ceapock_ made Caleb somewhat trust the person. And as he thinks of it, _Ceapock_ name was interchanged to be 'Peacock', so that's two _Maukery_ fans Caleb met in this game alone.

He enabled his mic and before he could even take a shaky breath, an oddly familiar voice sounded in his headphones.

" _Heya, I'm actually gonna call you Caleb. Even though your user is NottCaleb._ " Said the familiar voice with a hint of a goodnatured laugh.

He really wished he wasn't _Caleb_. Because at the other person was the _Maukery_!

"Holy shit."

" _Sorry, I'm not actually a girl?_ " The other gamer basically asked, not a tinge bit apologetic.

"N-no, I'm-- you're Mauk, uh _Maukery_!" He managed to say before he let his fanboyness overtake him.

" _Yeah_?"

"Holy shit, I'm a fan!" The real _Maukery_ had been playing with him for the last two months!

" _I've been watching your videos too_! _Well, since little miss green told me who you are."_

"This is so surreal!"

" _Haha, come on, we've got an undead Gnoll to haunt."_

Chatting with _Maukery_ , ("Actually, its Mollymauk, actually.") Caleb learned that the very game they had been enjoying was a game created by Molly's sister, Jester. And Caleb knew for sure Nott had a tiefling friend by the name of Jester.

"Oh, so you're a blue tiefling too?" Caleb asked while both of them in middle of being chased by a killer in _Dead by Daylight._

" _I could be anything you want, Caleb._ " Mollymauk said, though sounding a bit preoccupied.

Caleb gave a nervous chuckle, Mollymauk had been very flirty ever since they have opted to speaking through mic than the chatbox. It's not like it wasn't welcome.

" _But yeah, I'm a tiefling too, but lavender. So I'm way more cuter than Jester. I'm the adopted one before Mama had Jester."_

The two of them cheered when their respective screens announced ' _Survivors Escaped'._

Caleb could hear Molly put down his controller and cracked open a can of soda or beer (Caleb never asked). " _I'm sorry if I don't ask you the same questions. Nott says so much about you that sometimes I feel like I already know you."_

"All good things I hope." He said, amused.

" _Very good things."_ Mollymauk said, his tone a bit deeper, if not, suggestive.

If that didn't make Caleb overthink, then his brain just froze. Then Molly said, although this time not at all suggestive.

" _Would you perhaps like to do a stream with me? I'll be raising money for a charity and they asked if I had anyone in mind to play with."_

"How about _Yeahsha_?"

Molly paused, then asked, " _Oh, you know Yasha?_ "

"Uh, only on FYoutube."

" _Oh!"_ Molly said, laughing, _"I'm sorry I feel like if this was a written conversation I imagined you wrote Y-E-A-H-S-H-A instead of Y-A-S-H-A."_

"So that's her actual name?"

" _Yeah_ ," he said, feigning exasperation, " _she's so creative to the point that she's not?"_ He took a drink _, "Anyway, would you give me the pleasure of being my Player 2?"_

"Uhm."

" _We won't do any fan questions, but from time to time we might react from the live chat."_

"I-I don't mind." He said timidly.

" _Alright! So someone will pick you up. Thursday, 3pm?"_

  
Beauregard watched her friend pacing in front his wardrobe, wearing a towel wrapped over his head and Beau's blue bathrobe.

"I told you, man, you should've shaved." She chided.

He froze, then turned to her, feeling his cheek, "I should shave."

"Nonononono, I was joking! You're aight, man. Just pick something to wear and you'll be gucci." She stood up and opened his wardrobe. "You're already this ragged kind of pretty. You're like a bad boy, but anxiety."

Then Fjord came in with two beer cans, handing one to Beau, "Caleb's not going to shave?"

"I should shave!" He screamed, making a dash towards the bathroom.

"No!"

  
By 3 pm, a tall woman wearing all black: black motorcycle jacket, black jeans, and black boots - exited a black Ford truck and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" She greeted softly as Beau opened the door, "I'm here for a Caleb? I'm Yasha."

Beau was being a useless lesbian, saying Yasha's name like a dream, so Fjord pointed to Caleb who was in the kitchen drinking coffee. "That's a Caleb."

"Sh-should I bring Molly something?" Caleb asked, wearing his seatbelt. "Uh, flowers? Would he like flowers?"

Yasha chuckled as she started the car, "Nott was right, you are precious."

The car ride was pleasant. Yasha wasn't as chatty as Molly was. It was quiet. It was the kind that put Caleb's mind at ease. Yasha had put on some screamo music. 

They enter the more finer neighborhood of the city. The kinds with wide yards and had hedges for fences.

The Lavorre residence was a mansion that looked like it had its own helicopter pad. It was way more class than the Bungalow-slash-fraternity house Caleb, Beau and Fjord had going.

  
The door was opened by a blue tiefling with a bright grin, "You must be Caleb!" She had an accent that Molly lacked. She grabbed Caleb by the arm and pulled him in the house.

Caleb for sure didn't exclaim in surprise when he found Nott sitting primly on the couch, thumbing through a phone that was not clearly hers (she had an orange phone case that Caleb got her for her birthday).

Jester was a delight to anyone who meets her, Caleb remembered Molly saying, and having met her and how she was telling him about how she had watched him for so long cemeted the fact that Molly and her were quite alike. She led him up the stairs and down a hall, telling Caleb that she appreciated him promoting her team's game.

She stopped and Caleb almost bumped into her.

"Oh, there's Molly!"

There was a lavender tiefling who froze, about to enter a room, a pair of green headphones dangling in his fist. He turned on the heel of his foot, and Caleb noticed that the guy was actually barefoot. He was in simple white tee and jogging pants, the kind of guy you wake up to in the morning after a night of pure bliss. Oh gosh, it was Molly.

Molly smiled sweetly at Jester, "Hello, Jester."

"Molly," she said as if talking to a child, "you're suppose to be getting your stuff ready!"

"I am! I just--" Molly paused when he finally noticed Caleb, then as if a switch was flip, Mollymauk turned from being childish with his sister to being Caleb's _dream...collab._ The lavender tiefling leaned sideways on the doorframe and smirked, "We finally meet, Mr Caleb."

Caleb gulped. All the hype Fjord and Beau gave him that morning was all for naught because FYoutube gamer _Maukery_ , Mr Mollymauk, was worthy of his own temple and worshippers.

He wasn't as masculine as Fjord, or as soft and pretty like his sister Jester. Mollymauk was his own adjective altogether. 

Now Caleb knew what it meant when Fjord calls Beau a 'useless lesbian'.

So what was Caleb? Useless Gay? Useless Homosexual? It didnt sound right, Useless Gaysexual?

"Well, Mr Caleb, please," he made a swiping gesture to the open doorway, "please, enter my domain." As he said this, Mollymauk stood straighter, and if Caleb could cower behind Jester, who was probably five foot flat, he would have.

Jester released her grasp on Caleb's arm and gently pushed him towards her brother. "You guys enjoy! We'll watch in the living room!" With that, Ms Jester Lavorre left Caleb, Useless Gaymer.

Molly let him enter first then followed suit.

Mollys room was probably twice the size of Caleb's.

The interior was a mismatch of patterns and colors. Whatever the antonym for minimalist decor was, this room was it. An it fitted Mollymauk's personality somehow.

Molly was standing behind Caleb as he said, "Sorry, I'm my own production team. Last time I did my charity stream at the Twitch Headquarters. And you said you didn't do well with crowds, so I thought getting you here would two birds one stone."

"U-uhm, how so?"

"I wanted to show you my set up."

There was three monitors by the desk, and two computer chairs by it. Also two consoles plugged in.

"And we'd just enjoy each other's company." He said with a grin, as if showing his fangs. If Molly were to bite him, Caleb would have said " _yes please"_.

Molly was about to approach the desk when he cursed and turned towards the open door, "Pardon, I don't really like plugging wires and stuff. It all gets tangled on my horns. That's why Nott is part of my prod team."

"I-I can plug it in!" Caleb said instantly.

Molly turned to face him, "You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Molly said with a low chuckle, "try not to get electrocuted though," he said handing Caleb the headset, his index finger grazing Caleb's thumb, leaving a faint tingling sensation. "We've still got a charity stream to run."

Caleb was thankful to the gods that he could hide his blushing face from Mollymauk. Caleb walked over to the desk and crawled on his knees to plug the headphones in the back of the CPU.

"Nice form you got there, Mr Caleb."

Caleb swore he could pull down one of the wires in front him to cause an avalance of electronics and he'd die from self-guillotine than from embarassment.

Then he felt a hand tap on his butt.

"Careful, don't hit your head." Mollymauk said softly.

Caleb had to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm himself down and not look like a tomato next to Molly.

  
_"--Thank you--" Said a brunet as he took the canned coffee Maukery gave him as the tiefling sat down._

_"And we are live everybody!" Exclaimed Maukery, beside him a person was reading the comments silently. "So welcome to my annual charity stream! If you don't know who I am, I'm Maukery in FYoutube. I do this stream to raise money and awareness so we could make the world a little bit better than the way we found it."_

_The person beside Maukery looked surprised when the chat was flooded with hearts._

_The tiefling turned to face his guest, making the leather of the chair squeak, "Today, I have someone special in my studio, people in the chat, please give it up for the lovely Caleb!"_

_"Hello everybody." Caleb said timidly, waving as if the camera was a window._

_The chat was a mix of hearts and speculation of 'Is that Zem-nyan?' 'Sounds like him'._

_"How cute." Maukery said with a grin, "Okay, Caleb and I have a very close friend, dear to our heart, a strong goblin lady, one of the coordinators of the M9 Foundation so cheers." Maukery said, raising his can of cola._

_"Cheers." Caleb echoed with a smile. He could imagine Nott raising her flask at them downstairs._

_Maukery chuckles. "Alright, so Caleb and I will be playing some games and hopefully by the end of the session, we would have raised XXXX gold!"_

  
Caleb drank his canned coffee and was squinting his eyes at the monitor where they could read the chat from. He had died and was past from being revived and simply watched Molly survive by himself. He occasionally pointed out loot or clues that Molly passed by.

He would occasionally glance up at the chat and laugh at something noteworthy and read it back to Molly.

Like this one,

Zemmeow02: ' _Caleb + Mauk = Cauk? No? Ill show my self out'_

Caleb laughed at this, "Cauk?"

"Wouldn't mind some--" He paused the game and put his console down, "Did I just hear you say 'cock'?"

Caleb guffawed that he almost fell out of his seat, if not for Mollymauk pulling Caleb to his chest to save him from falling down.

Caleb sat back in the seat as Mollymauk resumed the game. 

He had a suspicion that everything he was using was Molly's, as everything Mollymauk was using right now was a pair of green headphones and a candy-patterned console. Even the computer chair had a furry green neck pillow.

And Caleb was basically nestled in a black computer chair under his butt was a quilt of eccentric patterns ("You have to sit on this because Jester and I pulled a prank on each other and the lever never really worked anymore." Caleb knew because he vaguely remembered watching Maukery sitting and flailing as his chair broke under him.)

He side-eyed Molly. This guy and _Maukery_ had their own differences. The gamer was this confident and funny character, who thought of it before saying it; while Molly was empathic and nearly snorted the cola he was drinking. 

* * *

"Great stream guys!" Jester exclaimed, as she popped her head in the room. "Yasha, Nott and me are gonna pick up some celebratory food, you two stay put!" Then the door clicked close.

Mollymauk stood up, tied his hair in a low pigtail with the elastic band on his wrist. He then locked eyes with Caleb, wordless, then pushed Caleb's seat back and got on his knees.

"Molly? A-ah!"

Molly nuzzled his mouth and nose on the growing bulge on Caleb's lap.

Caleb threw his arm back and held himself steady as Molly undid his pants zipper with his teeth. 

Caleb ran his other hand through Molly's hair, loosening the hair tie. He breathed softly, "Why--"

"Because you're fucking hot and I've been chastitising myself not to reach over and fondle you." He growled, pulling Caleb's pants to his ankles and licked Caleb's dick through his red underwear. "When you get home, I'm gonna seat in that chair and jack off to the scent of you," he pulled down Caleb's underwear and watched his cock bob up with a hungry look, "probably call you and tell you what I'm doing to myself."

Molly rubbed a thumb over the slit, wiping the wet bead and wiping it on his tongue, making a show for Caleb to watch.

Caleb groaned.

Molly grinned, sharp teeth bared, "You liked that, big boy?"

" _Mmm-_ molly _._ "

"Mm, that's right, baby, say my name." The tiefling kissed the underside of Caleb's heavy cock while still holding Caleb's gaze. Then took Caleb's left leg and propped it over his right shoulder.

To be perfectly honest, Caleb would have prepared himself if he knew that Molly was gonna suck him off. What would he prepare? He doesn't know maybe his mentality? To be more sexy? Anything?

"Mollymauk!" He said breathlessly, "...stop, don't...stop..."

"Let me hear that beautiful voice." Molly whispered between kissing and licking the head, sucking Caleb off. 

"O-oh my godss..." Caleb whimpered, eyes shut tight, neck drenched in sweat, "A-ah," his hand made touch of the back of the head where horn and head connected and grabbed. "A-ah _Mollymauk_!"

He panted as he looked down at the purple tiefling under the desk.

Mollymauk grinned up at him, strands of purple hair sticking to his forehead, cum strewn over his face down to his chin. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Caleb's thigh and then bit the expanse of skin, making the man's leg tense. "How did we ever get to this place, Mr Caleb?"

Caleb knew _exactly_ how they got to this predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 2/23/2021 I editted out the cringe


	3. Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll i needed to dump this here bc ive been trying to finish this one shot to something more than passable
> 
> Sorry its a second draft atm

Producer extraordinaire Mollymauk Tealeaf was known for one thing and one thing only.

The Ruby of the Sea

Okay, maybe two things.

"If Molly slept with my Mom, he'd technically be a dad candidate, technically." Jester said as she made a pyramind with a pair of business cards.

Kiri chirped and echoed beside her, "Technically!"

Molly turned from staring out the window to narrow his eyes at her, "Jester, what the actual fuck? I literally call your mom 'Mom'." Then turned back to the window.

"Yeah, but," she said with a petulant huff, "I just wanted to add salt to the wound."

He stared at the citiscape below he'd been watching while he puffed out from his juul. Then turned to look at her with a quizzical look. "What wound?"

"That every artist you had scouted since my mom, after you sleep with them, they get big in a month or so then become irrelevant." She successfully starts two tiers, Kiri is doodling in a notebook.

"This has nothing to do with my bad voodoo." He told her, a bit defensively. Everyone Molly had called family (three people all in all), know about Molly's shady past. Information regarding his past life surface here and there but they were pieces of different puzzles. Jester had taken him to a palmist and said he was a charismatic and dangerous man.

"What artist have you not slept with?"

"Your mom," he counted.

"Okayokayokay?" She urged him to continue, Kiri echoing her.

"How about that indie rocker chick? Beauregard? I never slept with her!" He pointed out triumphantly.

"Fjord found her though." Jester said, working on her third tier.

"How about--"He continued. But the pointed look Jester gave him cuts any half-assed thought he had. "Okay, how about," if Molly was sweating, Jester must have seen it. "Well how about--"

Jester threw her head back to laugh at him, Kiri threw her wings over Jester's lap and laughed too. The blue tiefling grinned, "Molly, your dick needs to be kept at bay, its ruining careers."

Molly had never felt so offended yet amused at the same time.

Then Jester's phone rang, she quickly snatched it off the table and read the text message, "Nott just asked me to give you a head's up."

"Oh, isn't she like one of the Academy Awards' coordinators?"

"Yeah, she is, and she asked me to ask you to RSVP mom for a mini awards show." She paused, "also if she'd be okay for the Grammy's."

"We'd need a new song" He told her as if the problem concerned her.

"Then have a new song made. How hard can if be?"

"How long till the award?"

"Three weeks?"

"More than enough time, I can work with that." He muttered, mind racing as if a card catalogue: which songwriter had he not fucked with yet?

Caleb Widogast was a no one, an Empire kid who had the not so original idea of following his dream and found himself in the Menagerie Coast.

It was a good thing Nott took pity on him and basically adopted him. Currently, he does open mics at the Leaky Tavern during the night and works as cashier at Fantasy Cosco by day.

Now Caleb was enjoying his day off and spending it with Nott. They were preparing to go out for dinner, Taako Frmteevie just DMd Nott.

'Got a new recipe, want you to try, bring your bff'

'And other influencers if u can'

From showing him her phone, Caleb understood that Nott and Taako's relationship wasn't mere PR purposes. It was amicable. Nott had mentioned she had met Taako when he was under a different idetity.

Caleb was tying his hair into a small manbun when Nott nudged his chest with her phone again.

"Hey Caleb, Taako just sent me a picture of the new grand piano they installed in the lounge."

"Uh-huh?"

"Wanna play a song or two?"

"I don't mind."

Jester dropped Kiri off at her family. And she and Molly got ready for the evening.

Molly had to recycle an outfit as Jester, in the last minute, decided she wanted him to be her chaperone.

Jester was in an oversized forest green velvet sweater and booty shorts and thigh high boots. The very epitome of 'rich kid don't care'.

Molly held his hand out and Jester grabbed it to haul herself out the car. She was a strong girl, Molly was almost pulled back in the car.

The paparazzi were there per usual, cameras flashing as if giving them a red carpet.

When the hostess saw Jester, xe smiled and gestured that they follow xem to their designated table.

Molly really appreciated these kinds off luxuries, VIP treatment, complementary bottles of wine or fruit baskets, the occasional PR package. Like this very function. Jester received a text message saying she was invited to Taako's, and would be paid her appearance fee in food and gift certificates.

They were arm-in-arm. Jester was whisper-babbling to his left, telling him how she'd want to come back with her Mom.

They enter the lounge and that's when Molly saw him.

The wait staff gestured to Jester where a goblin lady was sitted, phone trained at the person playing at the piano. "Molly, sit here!" Jester whispered, pulling him to a table where her friend sat.

But Molly barely processed any word said to him. Evrrything else were tuned out.

On the platform, playing the white grand piano, contrasting the black sitting in front it, was a beautiful man wearing all black.

Then the man opened his mouth and an ethereal voice flowed out.

Once the last note dropped, Molly clapped his hands too loudy while the other patrons gave a pleasant clap.

Then, being the strongk lady she is, Jester yanked Molly down before Molly tumbled towards the piano man.

Jester's goblin friend looked at him weirdly, her phone still in hand. This must be the Awards coordinator. Smoozing up to her would be a plus for Molly's rep points.

So in the booth, around the table from right to left was the influencer, then Jester, Molly's purse, then Molly himself.

"Molly, this is Nott. Nott, Molly."

Then a soft voice with a Zemnian accent behind Molly said, "Someone sent me a drink at the bar, I didn't want to take it, but doing that seemed rude."

Nott turned to Jester with a smug smile, "Jessie, Mr Mollymauk," she said this with pride that could rival a parent's achievement, "Let me introduce Caleb Widogast."

"Caleb." Molly sighed dreamily as if melting.

"Caleb!" Jester exclaimed happily, "Nice to meet you, Caleb! Nott has said nothing but good things about ypu!"

Caleb almost pressed his lips together, stifling a shy smile, then looked at Nott, "You shouldn't have."

"But its true Caleb! You're gonna be a great composer and I'll be there to cheer you on!"

They get to talking. The usual conversation buddies were Jester and Nott while Molly attempted to pry Caleb open.

"I'm sorry, Mr Mollymauk, I'm not much of an interesting conversationalist."

"Oh hush, Mr Caleb." He said, voice low. "I find that the quiet people have the most brilliant minds."

Molly swore he almost squeaked for how adorable Caleb hid his blushing face with the lapel of his jacket.

Molly was bouncing his leg so much that he kept bumping the table. Jester was yelling that he was messing up her lineart so she shoved him to the poolside gazebo.

He was about to scream his heart out when he saw a familiar red to his right.

"Molly, join me for a drink."

Marion Lavorre, Ruby of the Sea, was perched on a beach chair, a wine glass nursed close to her chest.

How Molly met Marion is a story worth for the big screen. A director friend of Molly's was playing with the idea of actually producing it.

Marion was a singing at a local cabaret club. Molly stumbled in with a busted lip from a bad breakup. He was drinking by the bar when Marion's first note hit him like a gong. One line of the stanza in and Molly had rapt attention to Marion.

The red tiefling was singing to a man at the table nearest the stage. If Molly was drinking to get drunk, he would have completely ignored the fact that Marion was singing sadly. That she was actually singing her heart out to her daughter who was doodling in her sketchbook on Marion's dresser.

And Molly knew that. Because he had an eye for talent, for that hitch breath and what the story may entail for every breath a singer had.

"I'm not exactly a songwriter, Mr Tealeaf." She said softly.

"Worry not, darling. Your voice will be the lighthouse of the Menagerie Coast. The, uh, Ruby of the Sea!"

And a decade later, Marion Lavorre is not just a singer, but an icon. From her one-room apartment above the cabaret club she had with her daughter, ten years later, she had her own seafront mansion and the quality education she had wanted for her child.

"What are we drinking for?" Molly asked, sitting on the plastic chair near her.

"Another nomination, I saw it on Youtube."

"Salut." He said, taking a swig straight from the wine bottle.

Marion just raised her glass without drinking. She got more cozy in her seat and said, "Jester had been telling me about a singer you like."

"Your daughter has nothing but high praise for her mother, of course."

Marion gave him an expectant look.

"Oh, she meant Caleb." He said dumbly.

"Caleb?" She echoed with a smile. "That's a nice name." She reached over to tuck a weft of hair behind his ear. She had been his rock when he appears in front her door, crying from a break up. Jester may be his best friend, but Marion was his soulmate. She knew how Mollymauk Tealeaf functioned. "Will you be scouting him?"

He huffed in frustration, "That is if he does read the business card I gave him."

She scoffed, "Did you really give it to him?"

He frowned. Both mother and daughter had a way of perceiving things Molly could not. And he was starting to be scared of it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, did you give it to him, face to face, with no middle man between you? Because if you did, there wouldn't be any chance in the world for him to say no to you."

"I don't like that person Caleb."

Caleb looked up from his laptop, deleting things from his online shopping cart of cat toys for a cat he did not have. "Who?"

"That-that purple-- person!"

"Mr Mollymauk is the least of our problems, Nott." He reminded her. They had just paid for their rent for the month. Yeza had just been granted tenure as a professor at the local college. And Nott had been bringing Luke around their place more often. Caleb wasn't sure if she was lowkey saying she wanted to go back to her life as a mother for good or what. And he was nothing but love and support for her.

"But-but! What if he turns out to be an evil mastermind and uses his looks to control the world so he'd have you kidnapped?"

"I'm nothing more than a face in a crowd to him." He told her with a sigh. He slid her a bowl of pad thai then handed her a fork. "Anyway, why do you dislike him so much, Nott?"

She onhaled sharply, her small shoulders tensed. Her hands were under the table instead of around her phone. Then she heaved,and hesitantly handed him a card. "He gave me his business card." She said slowly. "But he might have an ulterior motive, so if he said he wants you to sample for him, take it with a grain of salt."

Jester let thw hair elastic snap as she tied it on the braid she made of Molly's bangs. She takes a quick sip of his beer before handing it to him.  
Molly muttered a thanks, then winced when he tasted a tinge of strawberry chapstick. He sent a text to Yasha 'Wyd?' He knew she won't reply until by the end of the week. He turned to Jester. "How likely is it for your goblin friend to sabotage?"

Jester hummed, taking off the curler off her own bangs. "Well, she was my teammate at competitive paintball, so technically, she's very good at it."

Molly visibly shivered, "Should I be looking inside my boots for rats?"

Jester hummed an 'I don't know', then when she processed what he said, her eyes went wide, "Molly, what did you do?!"

Caleb stared at his phone, contemplating andfor a split second before deciding to press call and pressing his phone to his ear.

Nott cringed and held the edge of the table.

"Mollymauk Tealeaf, who is this?"

Nott wanted to slam her head on the table


End file.
